This invention relates to a reamer of the kind comprising a single carbide blade--in contrast to a multiple number of such blades--which blade is adjustable so that the projection of the blade from the reamer periphery may be accurately set and also comprising at least one carbide burnishing pad at a location on the reamer periphery spaced from the blade. Such reamers, in providing adjustable cutting edge, ensure that the tolerance of the hole being reamed is maintained even on long production runs.
In a known embodiment of reamer, the blade is secured by a clamping plate which extends, for reasons of reamer geometry, over only part of the length of the blade, which does not provide a completely satisfactory clamping action for all working conditions. Furthermore, in known reamers, the blade is set radially with respect to the axis of rotation i.e. the blade has a zero rake, but in very many circumstances it is advantageous or even essential to give the leading face of the blade a positive cutting angle and this can only be effected by an awkward grinding operation on the front face of the blade.
Illustrative of prior art relative to reamers of the type of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 786,990; 955,696; 991,283; 1,320,482; 1,702,485; 2,150,286; 2,155,595; 2,775,821; 3,125,799; 3,656,859; 3,880,545; 3,490,315; 4,076,445; and 3,125,342.